


The Magic of Human Touch

by Pixie_Raven (GalaxySnake005)



Category: Dorohedoro, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dorohedoro AU, Ed and Ling are idiots in love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Envy is an asshole but we love him anyway, Greed is just trying to look out for everyone, How Do I Tag, Ling and Mei aren't related, Mei and Scar are wholesome best friends, Multi, Protective Ling Yao, Trisha Elric Lives, most of the homunculi are good, pretty much all the other FMA characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySnake005/pseuds/Pixie_Raven
Summary: *YOU DON'T HAVE TO WATCH/READ DOROHEDORO TO UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ONWhen Lan Fan looses her arm from being attacked by a sorcerer, Ling makes it his mission to hunt down and kill them. The only problem is that neither of them can remember who. However, a certain sorcerer with fullmetal magic might be able to help them. That's if Ling is able to trust him.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Greed (past), Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Lan Fan & Ling Yao, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1: Fullmetal Magic

Blood splattered all over the walls and on the floor in puddles. Ling gagged at the sight, wondering if he went too far. _N_ o, he thought, _it had to be don_ e. The sorcerer was completely dead now, but it wasn't who he was looking for. He had to convince himself not to give up, he was doing this for Lan Fan. Speaking of which, she was gasping in pain a few feet away, clutching her stomach where she was wounded badly. Her automail arm had also been torn and mangled up, almost beyond repair.

"Sir, I- I think it would be a good idea to pay...Winry a visit." She breathed out after coughing up a concerning amount of blood. Lan Fan's attempt at playing down her injuries only made Ling feel more guilty.

"Nuh uh, doctor first."

"I'll be alright sir."

Ling wasn't taking no for an answer. He hoisted her over his shoulder. Lan Fan screamed in pain and Ling immediately put her down. Instead, he held her in his arms like a baby, which seemed to cause her less pain.

"Sir, I can walk. You- you do- don't have to do this."

Ling didn't answer, he was too busy running to the nearest hospital. Dr. Knox would be able to help her.

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇ 

  
By the time they arrived Ling could barely catch his breath. He was leaning up against the wall, heavily panting. He only now realized just how much his arms were aching. But he didn't care. His thoughts were consumed by Lan Fan and her well-being. It's not that Ling wasn't confident in Dr. Knox's abilities, no, he was one of the most talented doctors in the Hole. He didn't have a doubt in his mind about that. Despite that, anxiety still swelled in his stomach, making Ling feel sick.

"Do I need to patch you up too?"

Ling looked up to see Dr. Knox. Not once in his life did Ling catch the doctor crack a smile. He looked just as sour as ever, maybe even grumpier than usual. Ling couldn't help but wonder if he even knew what happiness was.

"No, no. How's Lan Fan?"

"Fine. Though I have to admit she was in pretty bad shape. Her recovery might take a little longer."

"Good. Thank you." The guilt returned, making him feel worse. _Maybe if she stayed behind this wouldn't have happened... UGH this is all my fault!_

However, Ling realized the doctor was still standing in the hallway. Still staring too.

"You sure you don't need anything? You look rough."

"I told you, I'm fine. All I need is to rest for a bit."

"Really? As far as I can tell your right leg is severely gashed and is in dire need of stitches."

Ling sighed in defeat. The last thing he wanted to do was put his problems above Lan Fan's. After all, she was in worse shape than he was.

"Alright, alright. Fix me up doc."

And that's exactly what he did. Both he and Lan Fan lay on their medical beds, which were right next to each other. She seemed to be holding herself together quite well. Ling on the other hand was on the verge of falling asleep. Luckily his constant worrying and aching pain in his leg were doing a decent job at keeping him awake.

"I'm sorry," Ling whispered.

Lan Fan looked over at him, her eyes filled with sympathy. The smile on her face was warm and gentle. "Sir, my job is to protect you. I'm willing to risk my life if that's what it takes."

"But I'd be so lonely without my best friend."

"I appreciate it, but sir, you don't have to worry about me. Plus, those sorcerers can't kill me that easily. They're gonna have to try harder.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Ling didn't believe it, and it definitely wouldn't change his constant need to protect her. But for now, it was at least reassuring.

"Okay you two," Dr. Knox interrupted, "I'll let you leave tomorrow. But Lan Fan, don't do anything stupid. Your wounds still need time to heal."

"I'm not sure she'll listen doc," Ling chuckled in response.

"She better, 'cause I'm not going to be happy."

"When are you ever?" A huge smile spread across Ling's face. _At least he's feeling better now,_ Lan Fan thought.

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇ 

"So, are we off the Winry's then?"

"Yup." Lan Fan replied without looking up at the bag she was packing. "I was thinking about getting my automail upgraded this time."

"You'll probably need it replaced too."

"Yeah... Shit, this is going to cost me a fortune!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay for it."

"When have you ever carried cash on you?"

"Oh shut up!"

Ling had a huge grin on his face and Lan Fan was laughing at him. He couldn't help but feel a bit sappy, it wasn't often when they could just act like friends. With Ling's status and Lan Fan's sole purpose to protect him, they had to be serious most of the time. They weren't even supposed to be friends in the first place either. So, it felt nice to just take it easy. Even if he's been on edge ever since Lan Fan lost her arm.

"Alright sir, I'm all ready."

"Let's head out then." Ling searched around for Dr. Kox before heading out the door. "Bye doc! Thanks for everything again!" he shouted, hoping the doctor would be able to hear him.

As they left Ling had time to take in the Hole. It was a filthy, run-down city with crime and sorcerers lurking around almost every corner. It's kinda stressful, having to constantly stay on your toes. The sun never shined either, it's was always overcast and grey. Maybe to an outsider, it would seem depressing, but to humans, this was their life. And they made the best they could out of it. Humans always kept going no matter what.

A bell happily wrung when Lan Fan opened the door. The automail shop was quaint and tidy with light green walls that felt welcoming, heavily contrasting with the outside world. Ling could also smell something cooking from upstairs where Winry lived. His stomach growled and his mouth began to water. Whatever she was cooking it smelled heavenly, and Ling wasn't going to leave without some.

"Lan Fan! Ling! It's so good to see you!" Winry welcomed them both with a tight hug, ecstatic to see them. However, her mood immediately switched when she saw Lan Fan's arm. Before she could say anything she gasped dramatically with a horrified expression plastered on her face. "What the hell happened to you!? It's only been a _month_ since the last time you were here!"

Lan Fan laughed nervously. "Yeah... Sorry about that."

"We ran into a sorcerer who was a bit more than could handle... He wasn't the one though." Ling interjected.

"Ugh, you two, always getting into trouble."

Winry began working on Lan Fan, every so often he noticed her cringing at how badly the automail was damaged. He somewhat found it amusing at how passionate Winry was about her automail, and how angry she would get whenever it got destroyed. He would even admit it was a bit scary to watch her cheery mood change to rage in just a drop of a hat. As he was staring off into space, there was a noise coming from upstairs. It made Ling jump in his chair, for a while it had been silent apart from Winry's tinkering. A moment later two young men walked down the stairs. They appeared to be brothers, both with golden hair and eyes. Ling had never seen them before, and he definitely had never seen anyone who looked like that in the Hole either. 

  
"Oh, Ed! Just in time! Could you give me a hand?"

The shorter of the two glanced and ling and then walked over to her. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Could you make a piece that looks like this?" She held up a chart to his face. "But I need it extra durable, nothing brittle."

"No problem!"

With that black smoke burst out of his hands and when it cleared away, the piece Winry asked for layed on the table. Along with a chunk of the table missing. Ling's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Sorcerer!" He hollered. Ling drew his sword and jumped to his feet in a spilt second. Ed also seemed ready to fight. More smoke erupted from his hands, this time his entire right arm turned to metal. At the top of his forearm, a sharp blade protruded out. Ling wasn't nervous in the slightest bit, only determination and anger boiled up inside him. They both charged at each other at full force. Just as Ling was about to land his first hit, a wrench was chucked at Ed's head, making him fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Oww! Fuck Winry, that hurt!" He whined in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? The last thing I want is for you to wreck up my shop because of your unbelievable stupidity!"

"But why me? I'm not the one attacking people for no reason!"

"Ling and Lan Fan ate customers, I'm not going drive away business." She said it like it was completely obvious, not caring that Ed looked more annoyed than before.

"But we're friends!"

Ling couldn't take it anymore. Why was a sorcerer friends with Winry? He felt a bit betrayed, he thought he could trust her. She knew what happened to Lan Fan. So why was Ed here? "Can I also ask what the hell is going on? Why is a sorcerer here, more importantly, why are you friends?!"

Winry sighed, she looked exhausted and beyond pissed. "Ed and Al are my childhood friends. They grew up in the Hole, their mom is human. Trust me they're not bad people. They mean no harm."

"I don't think we need to worry sir," Lan Fan added, "he's not the one."

Ling still distrusted them both, unsure what to think. A younger sounding voice then came from the back of the room. It was Ed's brother, Al.

"Umm, what do you mean 'not the one'?"

"It's none your business." Ling retorted.

"But sir, they might be able to help."

Ling thought about it for a bit. _If Winry's telling the truth, then they could be very helpful. But I'm supposed to do this myself! I don't need help from deplorable sorcerers!... It has been a year though, and we haven't gotten any leads once._ "Ughh... Fine." Ling felt ashamed to be asking _sorcerers_ for help. That's the last thing he wanted. "About a year ago me and Lan Fan were attacked by a sorcerer. At first, we weren't worried, this wasn't our first rodeo. But it went south really quickly. They were clearly very skilled, more skilled than any other sorcerer we'd faced before. I'm not sure how it happened, we were knocked out so badly none of us remembered who it was. But whoever it was destroyed an entire building and Lan Fan's arm. The last thing I remember was a huge explosion."

Ed and Al appeared to be deep in thought. "Do you have any idea who it could be?" Ling asked.

"Hmmm, a type of combustion magic probably." Al said it was more of thinking out loud than an answer.

"Kimblee!" Ed suddenly shouted. "He's the only son of a bitch we know who has combustion magic!"

"You think so brother? But no one has seen him for ages."

"I'm sure of it Al. It has to be him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't have a set schedule for when I post new chapters, it'll just be whenever I finish them. Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed, I love hearing your feedback.
> 
> If anyone is confused, here's a simple guide to help out:  
> sorcerers = alchemists  
> devils = homunculi/ those made from a philosopher's stone  
> the Hole = where human live  
> the Magic-User World = where sorcerers live
> 
> More information will be explained within the story in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: A Greedy Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write, it's also a lot longer than the previous chapter. Based on the title you should be able to figure out who this chapter will be about. I hope you enjoy! :)

"Take me to him!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you not hear Al? No one has seen Kimblee in years!"

"I don't even know where we would start looking," Al added.

"I've been searching for about a year, I can't just give up now. Not when I finally have a lead."

Ling and Ed continued to argue over it until Ling caught Al hovering over Lan Fan. He seemed to be assessing her. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

"She looks like she was badly injured. I can help, if you want."

"What do you mean?" Ling asked, highly skeptical. "'Cause I was just at the best doctor in the Hole, and I'm pretty sure you got nothing on him."

"No, you're right. I'm certainly no doctor either. But I do have healing magic. I could heal Lan Fan's wounds."

"That- that's not possible," Ling responded in disbelief.

"Sure is!" Ed said proudly. "My brother was able to cure our mom from what was supposed to be an 'incurable' disease when he was only 9. I imagine if he hadn't, she would have died."

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Winry said. "Me and granny were sure she wasn't going to make it. The last person we thought was going to save her was Al."

Al's face went red at all the compliments and had an awkward smile on his face. He then looked down at Lan Fan again. "So, what do you say?"

"Alright. Do it."

"Are you sure?" Ling asked. He still didn't trust the two sorcerers.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Then, just as Ed did, black smoke burst out of his hands and it covered Lan Fan's entire body. Ling could feel his heart racing. Even his hands were shaking. But his anxiety gradually disappeared when he saw Lan Fan. The dry blood from her wounds had vanished as well as other cuts and scrapes. He could only guess that her broken bones were healed too. Relief washed over him and he let out a long exhale. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Lan Fan said in amazement.

"So wait," Ling said looking over at Ed, "if he's got healing magic, what kind of magic do you have?'

"I have fullmetal magic, basically I can turn anything I want into metal."

"Hmm, interesting..." His stomach grumbled again, "Ugh, I'm so hungry! What's cooking upstairs?" Ling's empty stomach was starting to hurt. If only he didn't skip breakfast; he and Lan Fan were in a bit of a rush that morning.

"It's not for you, it's for granny," Winry said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"But I'm so hungry," Ling whined. His stomach continued to grumble more.

"I know a good place to eat," Ed said.

"Oh no." Al sighed and shook his head. "Please not be what I'm thinking."

"It sure is!" A cheeky grin spread across Ed's face. Ling didn't understand what was happening. But if he was going to be fed, he didn't really care.

"Brother... I was really hoping we'd be able to go our whole visit without seeing him."

"But he's got the best food. It'd be a crime not to eat there while we're here. Plus, it would be nice to catch up."

"I have no clue who you're talking about, but I'm starved and don't feel like waiting around much longer."

"Ugh, fine." Al through his hands up in defeat. "Winry, you comin' too?"

"No, that's okay. You guys go on ahead, I've got to finish up Lan Fan's arm."

"Alright, suit yourself," Ed replied.

Ling was about to open the door when he realized Ed and Al went back upstairs. _Forgot something perhaps?_ They both came down with masks that looked like armor. The masks seemed to be identical aside from Ed's having two spikes on the top instead of one. _Sorcerers sure have strange fashion,_ he thought.

"What's with the masks?" It came out sounding like he was teasing, which Ling hadn't meant for. He was no expert in sorcerer culture in the slightest.

"Oh uh, it can help enhance a sorcerer's magic. Pretty much everyone wears one." Ed appeared to find it strange explaining something so elementary. Ling thought it was his morbid curiosity or childlike wonder that made him want to learn more about sorcerers. After everything he and Lan Fan have been through, he shouldn't even be going out for lunch with Ed and Al's kind. But he was, and deep down he craved to know more. Sure, he still doesn't fully trust them. But why not give it a shot and see what happens? Ling's always been shrewd in the past, he could get himself out of any problem that came his way in the most crafty way possible.

"Actually they're not just masks, ours are replicas of vintage armor from our family 100s of years ago." Al smiled pridefully, Ed could only roll his eyes. That probably wasn't the first time he's heard it before.

"Alright, alright, thanks for the history lesson, Al. But I'm hungry and ready to leave."

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇ 

There was an awkward silence among them as Ling followed, who was still unaware of where they were going. Al attempted small talk, like asking how's the Hole's been or where Ling and Lan Fan's favorite place to eat was. He somewhat cringed but appreciated the effort to keep things friendly between them. He could see the regret in Al's eyes however when he went into a long and detailed description of the best meal he ever had. Though Ling couldn't help but notice Ed's silence the entire time. They never once made eye contact either. He was mysterious for sure, which only made him more tempted to know who exactly Ed was.

"We're here," Ed said. Ling looked up at the sign above the door which read "The Devil's Nest". _What a strange name for a restaurant,_ Ling thought. When they stepped inside he realized it was more of a bar instead of a restaurant. The interior was painted in various shades of reds with a black ceiling and tables. The chairs looked like they were made from expensive materials, in fact, the whole place looked expensive and luxuriant. He didn't think Ed and Al could afford to eat at a place like this. Ling was even more surprised a place like this existed in the Hole to begin with. Not that many people had an abundance of money here. That was probably why it was almost empty aside from a group of girls in one of the corners and a blonde man, smoking a cigarette at the bar.

However, the strangest sight of all was the bartender. He was taller than any man Ling had seen before. He also had a very muscular build and a face resembling a shark. He wore a black vest lined with white fur at the collar, tight black leather clothes, and a pair of tiny sunglasses. Short horns protruded out of his head along with massive bat-like wings sticking out from his back. Ling couldn't tell if his eyes were tricking him, but he swore he saw a tail swish just above the bar. _Is he a sorcerer too,_ he wondered. Ed and Al took off their masks, probably more sorcerer etiquette he wasn't aware of.

"Greed!" Ed shouted. "Long time no see!" The bartender, presumably Greed, grinned in response.

"Wow, Ed, is it really you? I feel like it's been ages! I see you haven't grown an inch since the last time I saw you."

Ed's face went completely red, "shut up!" He shrieked. Ling chuckled along with Greed and Al. He recalled when they were arguing from earlier, he hadn't seen Ed get this angry before. He found it quite amusing.

"Oh Al, it's good to see you too."

"Yeah, hi Greed," Al replied, sounding bitter. Ling didn't understand why, the bartender didn't hold any sarcasm in his voice or come off as rude. If anything he seemed genuinely happy to see them.

When they settled down at the bar, Greed looked over at him. He felt as though he was being sized up or evaluated.

"So, Ed, who's this guy?" Ling couldn't quite place the look in his eyes. _Was it jealousy? Distrust? Suspicion?_

"Oh, that's Ling. He's a friend of Winry's, he just tagged along."

"So... He's human?"

"Yeah, and he had the audacity to attack me earlier!"

"I couldn't trust you!" Ling said defensively. "Every sorcerer I've met wanted to practice their magic on us and terrorize humans."

Ling continued, "And why should I trust you either?" He pointed his fork in Greed's face.

"Woah, calm down human. First of all, I know sorcerers can be dickheads, but don't lump them all together. Second, I'm no sorcerer. See these horns? I'm a devil."

"A what?" Ling asked, very confused. He had no idea such beings even existed.

"A devil. You know, the dominant species in Hell? Sorcerers who've given up their mortal existence in exchange for unlimited power and freedom?"

Ling starred back at him blankly. While it did sound pretty cool, he was still beyond confused. Greed sighed, disappointed with Ling's cluelessness. He could only guess that in the Magic-User World, Greed was revered and maybe even worshipped. It made him curious as to why he decided to live in the Hole as a bartender. It seems like it would bring a lot less glory than being a devil.

"Speaking of devils, guess who's started his Devil Exam!" Ed exclaimed.

"You're kidding!" It wasn't bewilderment in Greed's voice, it was more like astonishment. "After resenting your father for so long I'm surprised you're actually doing it."

"I've got to grow up someday."

"Yeah, ya got that right. I mean it just feels like yesterday we were delinquents teenagers causing trouble wherever we went."

"Don't remind me." Al groaned.

"Oh, remember when I used to come over and climb up to your window in the middle of the night? Al would get so pissed!"

"How could I forget?" Ed replied, both he and Greed began laughing like it was the funniest thing. Al, however, could not look any more fed up.

It was so odd to Ling, watching the three of them reminisce over their teenage years. He felt a twinge of jealousy deep inside him. Ling didn't really have anyone to get nostalgic with or someone that he shared a pleasant youth with. His closest friend was Lan Fan, and he's only known her for a few years. He didn't have any family members he felt close with either. He's always been pitted against his siblings and his father was hardly loving or present growing up. The only father figure he had in his life was Fu, that was until he was tragically murdered during Ling's young teenage years.

Sorcerers always messed up Ling's life. All they've ever done was hurt people close to him. It didn't make sense for him to be here. But then again, Al healed Lan Fan, and Winry seemed to genuinely care for Ed. So, maybe some sorcerers weren't like the rest. That some weren't cruel, heartless monsters. It was Ed's smile, Ling realized, that made him sure some were capable of being compassionate.

"Ling, do you know what you want to eat yet?" Ed was facing Ling, his golden eyes starring right at him. He must not have noticed them finishing their conversation.

"Uh, I'll just have what you're having."

"Hope you've got a bottomless pit for a stomach, Ed's got an appetite capable of rivaling Gluttony's." Greed said.

"Is that a challenge? I don't think I've gone a minute of my life without being hungry." It was an exaggeration of course, but Ling would admit it wasn't too far from the truth.

Another man appeared, coming from the kitchen. He was shorter than Greed but had a similar hairstyle to his. Greed started barking off their orders to him. "Dolcetto! Bring out their drinks and get started on their food."

"Sure thing boss," Dolcetto replied. Just as he returned to the kitchen, a woman came out with a dish full of food that smelt incredible. She was a blonde, muscular woman with strange tattoos. She served the man at the other side of the bar his food. He seemed to be a regular since he knew her by name, which was apparently Martel.

Once she was out of earshot, Greed began rambling on about them. "You know my staff are actually quite interesting. They're all victims of some sorcerer's sick sense of humor. Each are like human chimeras, it's sad really. They're actually the reason I decided to stay here. I couldn't just leave them here to fend for themselves." It took Ling a moment to realize Greed was talking to him specifically.

"I know what you mean," Ling replied dolefully, "my best friend lost her arm because of a sorcerer. After about a year of searching, I might finally be able to get revenge."

"Revenge huh? That's not such a bad idea. I've been itching to make that damn sorcerer pay."

"So why not come back with us? I doubt you'll find who you're looking for here." Ed said it like he was challenging him rather than asking a question.

"Brother!" Al objected

"Oh come on Al! I thought you would have put our differences aside and would move on." The two began bickering, about what, Ling wasn't sure. But Ed leaned in closer to fill him in a bit.

"You know, they used to argue like this all the time when we were younger."

"Why?"

"I think Al always thought Greed was going to lead me astray or something. Al does everything he can to protect me, but Greed and I had a knack for getting into trouble."

Before Ling thought about it at all, he blurted out "You said us, did you mean me too?" Ed gave him a strange look that he didn't quite get.

Ed's face turned pink and he muttered "Uh, yeah. You're the one who's been hunting him down. Plus you seem pretty decent with a blade, so..." Ling also blushed in response, but he didn't understand why though.

"Um, tha-"

Ling was cut off abruptly when Martel arrived with their food and drinks. The food she placed down in front of him looked beyond delicious. It was smoked ribs, smothered in barbeque sauce, and seasoned to perfection. Eating it was almost like a religious experience. Sure, maybe he was hyping it up more than necessary. But it was no secret Ling was passionate about food.

With a mouth full of food, Ed turned to Greed. "So, you coming with us or not?" Al glared at Ed.

Greed looked up at the ceiling and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked as though he was weighing in his options. "Hmmm, I guess if it's okay with everyone else... It shouldn't be a problem." He looked back down at Ed. "So, who's the sorcerer you're after."

"Kimblee," Al respond before Ed could, he was still stuffing his face with food. There was a serious and ominous tone to his voice. One Ling hadn't heard from Al before. It was clear Ed and Al knew more about Kimblee than he did. This was starting to sound more grave than Ling had originally anticipated.

"Kimblee?!" Greed's eyes widened and his pupils seemed to shrink. This only made Ling worry more. "But no one's seen him since forever ago! I mean, are you even sure you can handle him alone?"

"I'll do what I can," Ed said simply. Both he and Ling were finished with their meals. Al was still eating, having half a plate of food left.

They sat in silence for a while, and Ling had more questions bouncing around in his head than he could handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I congratulate anyone who knows who the man was at the bar, he'll be important in the next chapter. Currently, I have up to the fifth chapter outlined, so sometime next week chapter 3 will be out if I'm not too busy with school work. Scar and Mei will also show up somewhat soon (which I'm very excited for) as well as more homunculi, or in this case devils. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed, I love hearing your feedback.


End file.
